


Mea Culpa

by eorumverba



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: “I love you.” Sin says it idly, fingers tangling through Judal’s hair. They’re laying down together (unusual) and Judal’s warm and here and this is nice.There’s silence, then a long sigh. Judal sits up, eases his hair from Sin’s grasp, and Sin turns away. He doesn’t like to watch Judal leave, but he knows it’ll be soon, along with that quiet, “Don’t.”





	

> ****| >**Play|>**

“I love you.”

Judal rolled over and covered himself with the thin sheet that smelled so _good_ , smelled of sex and sweat and _Sinbad_ and sighed. “I thought this wasn’t supposed to mean anything.” He thought that, by now, he’d be used to those words Sinbad would so often say - but he wasn’t. And he hated that, “or are you tying _emotions_ up into this? Idiot.”

“On the contrary; it doesn’t mean anything,”

Judal heard the sheets rustling and peeked his eyes out to see Sin stretching, the muscles of his back cracking - once, twice. Then he turned to face Judal, completely unashamed at his nakedness (not that he needed to be, Judal supposed - if he were a girl, if he were _normal_ , he would’ve blushed. As of now, he just scoffed and rolled his eyes, and tried not to want Sin to come back)

“Then why the hell are you-”

The seriousness in the king’s eyes made Judal stop speaking. “When I tell you I love you, I don’t expect you to say it back. When I tell you I love you, I want you to feel it. I want…” Sinbad’s voice trailed away, “never mind.”

A long moment of silence; the only sound in the room was of Sin’s clothes rustling (and all Judal wanted was to _rip them off again_ ) and of light breathing. And then,

“You should learn to lie better, idiot king.”

Sin just scoffed and turned away (not before Judal could see the playful grin on the king’s face), “I learned from the best.”

> **< <Rewind<<**

“Judal.” Sinbad greeted the magi idly floating above his bed (why not just lay down?? Judal was strange) and set his (regretfully empty) cup of wine down on the desk before turning back to Judal, who was

In front of him now, floating at eye level, an unusually serious look in his eyes. “Sinbad. I have a - favor.”

“You want me to do you a favor? What is it, more peaches? I’ll have some sent tomorrow if that’s-”

“No! Well, yes, but that’s not it.”

“Then what? Hurry, I’ve actually got to do this work tonight.”

“Leave it for tomorrow.”

When Sin turned back to stare incredulously at Judal, the magi just pointed to the bed, “Sit.”

And when Sin had - grumbling all the while - complied, Judal let his feet touch the ground as he stood before Sin. “So what is this favor?”

“Fuck me.”

A double take, then a disbelieving laugh and Sin was - yes, laughing full out. “I heard you wrong, I think I drank too much-”

“I said, _fuck_ me.” And now had Judal pulling the shirt (if _that_ could be called a shirt) over his head and, “or do you not want me?”

> **> > Fast Forward >>**

Sin would do just about anything for his friends, for the people he loves. That’s the responsible side of him. But of course, there’s that side of him that gets distracted by just about anything, including dark eyes with a promise of something _good_ , and _pink_ lips murmuring a spiel of “no strings attached” and “friends with benefits”, and pale (and reddened and flushed and bruised) skin against dark hair - above him or beneath him or next to him - that’s the side of Sinbad that usually won out.

Which is why he was presently in bed with Judal instead of at a _very important meeting_ that was supposed to start thirty minutes ago.

But Judal had wandered through the window just as he had been about to leave, promises pouring from his lips, “I’ll be quick, I just need you _now_ , _please_ ” and Sin couldn’t refuse him then. Or ever, really.

So here he was, watching a bead of sweat roll down the curve of Judal’s chest as the magi lets out a low keening noise, and then the words just slip out, “God, I love you.”

Judal’s eyes snap open and he’s confused, but then he bites his lip and _comes_ , and the only thing he says before he leaves is a quiet, “Don’t.”

> **|| Pause ||**

They’ve gotten into a habit by now:

Judal comes to Sin and _demands_ to be fucked, Sin drops what he’s doing and complies. Sometime in the after, a quiet “I love you” slips out, and Judal leaves.

It’s simple, really, and Sin doesn’t really…mind at this point. It’s not like Judal will ever say it back, but it’s nice to think it’s reciprocated.

Judal _does_ mind. It’s confusing, and he doesn’t like it.

> **| > Play |>**

“I love you.”

Judal rolled over and covered himself with the thin sheet that smelled so _good_ , smelled of sex and sweat and _Sinbad_ and sighed. “I thought this wasn’t supposed to mean anything.” He thought that, by now, he’d be used to those words Sinbad would so often say - but he wasn’t. And he hated that, “or are you tying _emotions_ up into this? Idiot.”

“On the contrary; it doesn’t mean anything,”

Judal heard the sheets rustling and peeked his eyes out to see Sin stretching, the muscles of his back cracking - once, twice. Then he turned to face Judal, completely unashamed at his nakedness (not that he needed to be, Judal supposed - if he were a girl, if he were _normal_ , he would’ve blushed. As of now, he just scoffed and rolled his eyes, and tried not to want Sin to come back)

“Then why the hell are you-”

The seriousness in the king’s eyes made Judal stop speaking. “When I tell you I love you, I don’t expect you to say it back. When I tell you I love you, I want you to feel it. I want…” Sinbad’s voice trailed away, “never mind.”

A long moment of silence; the only sound in the room was of Sin’s clothes rustling (and all Judal wanted was to rip them off again) and of light breathing. And then,

“You should learn to lie better, idiot king.”

Sin just scoffed and turned away (not before Judal could see the playful grin on the king’s face), “I learned from the best.”

> **|| Stop ||**

“I love you.” Sin says it idly, fingers tangling through Judal’s hair. They’re laying down together (unusual) and Judal’s warm and _here_ and this is _nice_.

There’s silence, then a long sigh. Judal sits up, eases his hair from Sin’s grasp, and Sin turns away. He doesn’t like to watch Judal leave, but he knows it’ll be soon, along with that quiet, “Don’t.”

Then,

“I love you too.”


End file.
